


Dream smp prompts cause i make prompts up when i sleep

by leelikesarmadillos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo in a Box, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, crazy sbi, crazy tommyinnit, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelikesarmadillos/pseuds/leelikesarmadillos
Summary: all the prompts revolving around my head talking about dream smp,I keep making stories before I sleep and I want them to come to lifemainly revolve around Sbi, tubbo, and the dream teamplease turn them into actual stories or one shots :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 116





	1. a crazy kidnapping (tubbo & sbi)

prompt : tubbo is kidnapped by SBI

tubbo has been hanging out with sbi for ages now, the boy would go over almost every day to the point he basically lived at the house. The family loved having 'their little bee' over and would make him stay for as long as they could. slowly they began to become more obsessive. tubbo was oblivious to the lingering stares or the unwillingness to let him leave. the boy never noticed when the family had to hold Tommy back from grabbing the boy and bringing him back.

at least thats what they had thought, tubbo saw it all. slowly he started to go over less and less. The family came to realize that tubbo was pulling away. their boy was trying to leave them. the crazed family couldn't allow that and decided to take what was theirs. the next time he came over it was tense, the once subtle looks were now blatant stares as the boy drank the water Wilbur had offered him. quickly he collapsed into Techno's arms as he came to realize what they had done. 

it took months after that to get Tubbo to depend on them. after hard work the boy finally couldn't function without them. he was finally theirs. their little bee. their tubbo. 


	2. threes never work (dream team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polyamorous relationships... do they ever really work?

prompt : Sapnap realizes that threes never work

Sapnap has been in a polyamorous relationship with George and Dream for 6 months now. it had all been going good until recently, Sapnap started to feel distant from his lovers. but it seemed they weren't feeling distant from each other. he slowly comes to realize and see how he doesn't fit in perfectly. how this relationship seems to only be a relationship of two. 

Sapnap watches them curl up on the couch together with no room for him. he feels them move away from him and spoon each other on the big bed. he watches as they neglect him being sick and go out on their date without him. he distances himself from them both, praying they will realize, dreaming of being wrapped up in their arms as they mumble sweet nothings and words of encouragement, hoping they will tell him he's being overdramatic and that they do love him. they don't. they don't notice anything, so caught up in each other.

my different ideas for the ending :

he leaves them. cuts them off completely and probably meets Karl which leads to a new romance. George and dream fall into a despair of blaming each other and themselves. they fall apart as well and break it off with each other

George and dream realize and decide to show Sapnap that they do care. they make sure that even if Sapnap wanted to leave he wouldn't be able to walk out of those doors (aka they fuck him into submission and the realization that they do care) spoiler it works

they get a tad crazy and manipulate him into staying, whether that be by threatening or making him dependable on them only or just full-on making him believe they care and love him, they become obsessive with making sure Sapnap never leaves them because he is theirs and no one elses. whether Sapnap is saved from the manipulation or not is up to you


	3. the royals are mad (tubbo & sbi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo really just can't catch a break
> 
> I love sbi being crazy and I always have these headcanons where tubbo doesn't want to actually stay with them but they want him part of the family

prompt : tubbo accidentally catches the attention of the crazy royals

background info :

the sbi fam are the royal family of the antarctic empire. 

Phil is the king , Wilbur is the next crown prince , techno is the general of the army, and Tommy is just vibing probably pissing people off and not doing any princely duties.

tubbo does not live in the antarctic empire but rather just outside but comes to trade at the markets.

tubbo lives alone on a farm and is very independent and resourceful

tubbo slowly befriends each of the sbi royal family without actually realizing who they are, he saves Tommy from getting stabbed in an alleyway at the markets, he plays and sings with Wilbur one evening just outside the empire , he helps techno and some knights from dying after a nasty attack during patrol , he stops the royal carriage from getting robbed by bandits on it way back from a meeting with Marburg. Phil is ever grateful and the tubbo is just confused so how Phil is so rich.

each royal member goes back to the boy multiple times privately until one day Wilbur talks about the boy with who he plays music with and Tommy describes the guy who saved him from getting stabbed and he now causes mayhem with. techno tells a story about a male who always offers his men shelter, water, food, and warmth during patrols and Phil explains how a simple untrained child saved him and many other visiting royals from bandits. they come to realize this is the same person and they send a search to get the boy so they can express their gratitude. 

when the boy comes they slowly fall in love with him (platonically) and decide that they don't want him to leave, tubbo is against that as he has a life to get back to. there can be lots of fighting and threatening here as they make sure the boy won't leave them. they lock him in a tower to keep him from trying to escape him again

slowly he gives in to the soft touches and the praising words of comfort. eventually, he loses his old self as he starts to rely on his new family to do everything for him. just like that the empire has gained another prince but the family finally have their princess.


	4. let us adore you (sbi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off this animatic: https://youtu.be/Z-TP6ClgMXU

prompt : the sbi fam has gone crazy since Tommy's death

no ghosts in this and Wilbur is still alive

they see Tubbo as the closest thing to Tommy, after all, he is Tommy's Tubbo, his bee. they kidnap the president and force him to stay in the antarctic empire with them. calling him Tommy and forcing him to dress up like the boy. Tubbo is broken, he lost his best friend and now the family is forcing him to pretend to be his dead best friend. everything goes haywire though when Tommy comes back. no one knows how he got a fourth life but they don't have much time to question it when Tubbo finally shows all his emotions. screaming about how he missed Tommy and how crazy it made him feel being forced to replace Tommy every day. Tommy doesn't even spare the rest of his family a glance as he helps Tubbo up and takes him away. the rest of the family realize what they did and how damaging it must've been to the young president. 

it takes months for the boy to recover and to trust anyone other than tommy. the rest of the family feel guilt and regret from what they did


	5. l'manburg vs antarctic empire (dream smp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who will win? im not sure 
> 
> everyone forgets tubbo is 16 and was under so much pressure with the exile. it wasn't choosing between Tommy and a country, we all know dream would've killed them all if Tommy didn't get exiled. he would've destroyed it then and there. tubbo was forced to either exile his best friend or put many lives at risk. he got forgotten by the rest of his family and left with no guidance. I feel bad for him
> 
> also, he is pressured and disrespected by his cabinet. quackity does whatever he wants and tubbo didn't want to kill technoblade

prompt : after the exile, Tommy finds the antarctic empire and seeks revenge

pretend l'manburg and antarctic empire have big populations of innocent people and soldiers and stuff

Tommy finds technoblade after exile who takes him back to the antarctic empire, Phil and Wilbur (who was resurrected) are waiting for him. they explain how they want to destroy l'manburg once and for all and Tommy agrees he will help, they storm l'manburg with many soldiers behind them. tubbo comes out to see his best friend who he had thought had died, he doesn't get time to dwell on it though as Phil shouts that they are at war, tubbo convinces them to talk about it in the meeting room. it consists of Tommy , Phil , techno , Wilbur , tubbo , quackity , and fundy. they explain they are at war and Tommy and tubbo do the whole 'you never came to the party' 'i wasn't invited' 'bullshit you betrayed me' 'i thought you died' part. tubbo forces quackity and fundy to leave. its just them and him

tubbo whispers softly a broken 'why not just leave us alone' and Tommy shouts he wants to make them all pay. tubbo gets confused as to why he said them and not you. finally, Phil explains he wants tubbo to come with them. he wants tubbo to come home. Tommy says how he forgave tubbo the moment he exiled him. he knew he was under pressure, he knew it was the only choice. tommy once again asks him to come with them, tubbo says no. he has a duty to l'manburg and will protect it with his dying breath. 

they leave and just like that war has started. in the end, tubbo is fighting Tommy and he's just about to kill him when he stops, muttering this isn't right. Tommy quickly gets up and hugs the boy. when they part there is a knife sticking out of tubbos stomach. Tommy did it. he became the villain, he killed his best friend. as techno and Wilbur realize they quickly grab Tommy and their younger brother's body and run back to Phil. l'manburg is gone, the people either dead or surrendered and will be living in the antarctic empire or dream smp. 

Dreams laugh is heard in the background


	6. a new member (tubbo and dream team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dream team will stop at nothing to get their little brother back. tubbo was theirs before Wilbur manipulated him, before Wilbur fed him with lies bout freedom. 
> 
> this war isn't about l'manburg anymores. it's about Tubbo

prompt : the dream SMP fight over Tubbo

before the war tubbo was loved by all, he was the dream team's little brother. the bee boy who could be found in his garden attending to his flowers. he was peaceful and kind. that was until Wilbur fed him lies about freedom and l'manburg and dream. Tubbo was convinced to follow Tommy and Wilbur and create L'manburg.

the war has been going on for a year now. the dream team is getting sick of it when one day they stumble across a garden and see that little bee boy creating flower crowns with his bees. he seems so carefree and happy. at that moment the dream team realizes they want it back. they want him back. the next couple of weeks they stalk the boy and watch as he is forced to train a sword to heavy for him, wear armour that drowns his person. they watch a child act like a soldier. 

dream sets up a meeting and tells Wilbur he can have his independence if he gives up Tubbo to them. Wilbur of course refuses because he doesn't want to give up the boy who has become a little brother to him. dream gets mad and the war turns into a battle for Tubbo. the poor boy doesn't understand why they are fighting anymore as he is forced to stay at L'manburg where he is protected

Tubbo runs away when he realises the war is about him because he doesn't want anyone fighting over him. the boy builds a cottage in the woods far away from the SMP. slowly he invites people to visit until it becomes a place of peace to go to when you want a break from all the wars (the plot goes on like normal minus tubbo) and evryone always visits the bee boy. the one who can be found attending his flowers in the garden.

some alternate endings :

\- dream team kidnap Tubbo and finally, the boy lives in peace with them. he is a happy bee boy

\- he's kidnapped and hates it and tries to escape. they lock him up and force him to stay with them

\- L'manburg wins and they gain freedom and Tubbo is with them, parties and lots of duets brought to you by Tubbo's ukelele

\- Phil and techno are called as backup but they decide to grab Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur and just leave (peace out)

\- dad!Schlatt and Quackity come and decide they want Tubbo so they kidnap him and run

\- captain parkles kidnaps him and runs


	7. jealousinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy do be jealous tho
> 
> I know Tommy isn't actually jealous irl, it's just a bit they are doing cause people keep saying he's jealous. I just find it funny to see him do this bit and I think it would be interesting if he did it in the lore as well so I wanted to see a few fics exploring that.

prompt : Tommy is jealous of Ranboo

Tommy decides to visit Tubbo in Snowchester after finishing the hotel. instead of finding the small boy attending to his bees, he finds Ranboo picking up random grass blocks and making him laugh. Tommy goes full Jealousinnit mode and starts to attack Ranboo. screaming about how Tubbo is his and that Ranboo needs to fuck off.

Ranboo at first just lets Tommy hit him until Ranboo gets mad as well and starts to retaliate. the two screaming about how Tubbo is their best friend and to back off. 

after a while, Tubbo is able to get them off of each other by screaming really loudly to make them worry for the small boy. he gets mad at them both and calls them idiots before leaving to talk to Jack Manifold.

Tommy and Ranboo talk to each other and apologize and work it out. in the end, they give Tubbo some new bees as their apology gifts.


End file.
